


Langit Musim Gugur

by madeh18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Randomness, Rate T for their mouths wkwk, autumn breeze, bad words, my comfortable zone xixi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: "Langitnya, cerah 'kan?"Lovino melihat ke luar jendela di sampingnya sambil bergumam, "kau benar."Sedangkan Arthur di hadapannya terlihat percaya saja.





	Langit Musim Gugur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Aroma _cappucino_ menguar tepat di depan Lovino begitu pelayan menaruh cangkir di atas meja. Ia ingin segera meminumnya, tetapi urung sebab cangkirnya saja masih terasa panas ketika disentuh.

Jemarinya mengetuk meja tak sabar. Ia bingung harus melakukan hal apa dulu sekarang. Laptop di hadapannya belum menunjukkan respons yang diinginkan. Panggilan yang ia lakukan melalui _video call_  belum sang penerima jawab di ujung sana. Padahal sudah lima belas menit sejak ia datang ke kafe ini dan sebelum _cappucino_ pesanannya datang.

"Ke mana sih,  _tea bastard_ ini-"

Keluhannya terhenti kala pemuda bersurai pirang berantakan muncul di layar laptop dengan alis tebalnya.

"-lama sekali kau." Langsung saja pemuda Italia itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Sedangkan di ujung sana, Arthur terlihat menghela napas. " _Kau pikir aku pengangguran seperti kau,_ hah _? Tadi banyak urusan di kampus._ "

"Masalahnya kau yang bilang pukul 2 siang untuk waktu di tempatmu. _Jangan terlambat, Lovino. Aku sibuk, pukul 4 ada rapat_ blablabla...

Padahal aku sudah merelakan waktu _siesta_ ku yang berharga."

" _Sudah selesai mengeluhnya,_ git _?_ "

" _Si_." Bibir Lovino mengerucut sebal.

" _Baiklah. Sekarang aku mulai mengomentari naskahmu._ "

 .

Mereka bertemu di dunia maya. Tepatnya ketika Lovino memberikan kritik pedas pada salah satu tulisan Arthur di blog pribadi pemuda itu. Tentu saja balasannya tak kalah pedas, hanya saja melalui sindiran.

Saat itu juga, tulisan di blog pribadi Lovino yang berbahasa Inggris kedatangan komentar panjang dan lebar dari Arthur. Bahkan _grammar_ pada tulisan itu sampai terkena _semprot_ juga.

Awalnya Lovino sangat kesal membaca bagian komentar mengenai tema dan isi yang menurutnya sudah benar ia tulis. Namun pada bagian komentar mengenai _grammar_ , ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa memang ia masih lemah pada bagian itu. Lagipula memang bahasa Inggris bukan bahasa _Ibu_ nya.

Semenjak saat itu, entah sejak kapan mereka jadi sering mengobrol melalui media sosial. Topiknya macam-macam, mulai dari kepenulisan hingga masalah yang tak penting. Terutama domisili mereka masing-masing yang cukup jauh walaupun hanya berbeda satu jam saja perihal zona waktu.

.

" _Berhentilah beralasan bahwa kau tidak terbiasa. Lalu untuk apa kau memintaku memeriksanya?_ "

 " _Si, si_. Aku salah. Aku menulisnya dengan asal." Lovino menggerutu di balik cangkir _cappucino_ nya.

" _Aku hanya meminta kau tidak banyak beralasan saat aku berkomentar. Bukankah selama ini aku mendengarkan dengan baik jika kau yang berkomentar?_ "

" _I'm sorry, Nonno._ " Lovino mencibir.

"Bloody git. _Jangan kau kira aku tak paham bahasa Italia._ "

"Memangnya apa?"

" _Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kakek._ "

"Bicaramu mirip orang tua."

" _Sifatmu seperti anak kecil._ "

" _Bastard_."

Arthur tak membalas, terlihat sedang meneguk teh dari cangkir dengan model dan ukiran khas kedai teh langganan pemuda itu. " _Lovino..._ " Pemuda British itu memanggil, tanpa menatap ke depan. Mungkin sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

"Apa?"

" _Langitnya, cerah 'kan_?"

Lovino melihat ke luar jendela di sampingnya sambil bergumam, "kau benar."

Sedangkan Arthur di hadapannya terlihat percaya saja.

 .

Sekitar satu setengah jam panggilan tersebut berlangsung, sedangkan keberadaan Lovino di kedai kopi ini hampir dua jam. Beruntung ia tidak pernah diusir karena seringnya hanya memesan satu cangkir _cappucino_.

Tepat ketika ia keluar dari kedai, tampak tetesan-tetesan kecil air di sepanjang jalan. Segera ia buka payung lipat dari dalam ranselnya.

Dan asal kalian tahu, langitnya sekarang sangat gelap.

 

.

.

.

 _Jadi, apanya yang "langit cerah",_ idiota _?_

_-_

_Tanyakan pada cermin kenapa kau setuju,_ git _._

_._

_._

_._

Mungkin mereka sama-sama lupa —melupakan bahwa sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, bulan terakhir di musim gugur.

Bahkan bulan depan akan memasuki musim dingin.

.

.

.

Baik Lovino maupun Arthur kini berjalan meninggalkan kedai dengan payung pada masing-masing genggaman. Melangkah menuju hari-hari terakhir mereka menikmati genangan air yang terkena ujung sepatu pada musim gugur belahan bumi bagian utara.

Dan tentu saja, menanti hari di mana mereka akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis selagi insom karena sumbilangeun, padahal jam 8 paginya mau balik ke bogor /yh  
> Bilangnya mau hiatus tapi malah nulis ini wkwk dasar hoax :") /setelah1novemberkokhiatusnya wkwk  
>   
> Pen nyemangatin rasya aja sih buat nanowrimo besok /o/  
> Jadi, maafin kalau absurd. X"D  
> Aku juga baru sadar kalau ga begitu "kenal" Arthur, karakterisasinya lumayan susah ya. Hitung-hitung belajar deh huehue:3  
> Yawda, semangat ya sya nanowrimonya ^^9
> 
> Btw, akun ffnmu juga ultah yang ke-4 ya nanti tanggal 4 november? ehe sekalian deh nih kadonya:3 /tapimagerngepostdiffnwkwk
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
